Conventional chewing gum generally includes gum base, flavoring and various sugars and/or artificial sweeteners such as a water-soluble form of saccharin, for example, sodium or calcium saccharin. Such gum initially provides a desirable strong sweet taste which declines rapidly during the first three to five minutes of chewing to a very slight perceptible level of sweetness. The result is that after above five minutes of chewing all that remains in the mouth is an essentially tasteless wad which provides little in the way of aroma or sweetness. Furthermore, chewing gum which depends upon the water-soluble forms of saccharin for its sweetness exhibits an undesirably strong sweet taste initially accompanied by an objectionable medicinal and/or bitter after-taste. Accordingly, there clearly is a need and long felt want for a chewing gum which possesses longlasting sweetness and aroma without the undesirable medicinal and bitter after-taste which normally accompanies chewing of gum sweetened by the soluble saccharins.